1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for improving the performance and efficiency of an internal combustion engine, particularly of the type utilizing gasoline as a fuel, and more particularly, to the type of apparatus wherein a supplementary vapor is introduced into the engine intake manifold to improve combustion of gasoline within the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Others have provided devices generally known as water injectors for engines. These usually include some means of bubbling air through a water reservoir which is drawn into the engine. While such devices have, in the past, worked successfully to a limited extent, they have not proven sufficiently valuable as to be universally employed.
The present invention is directed towards an improved concept for introducing vapor into an engine intake manifold for co-mingling with the air and fuel vapor passing out of the engine carburetor to enhance the combustion characteristics of the fuel and to thereby improve the performance and efficiency of the engine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for improving the performance of an internal combustion engine.